Love Is Blind, But Not Mute
by Galactic Foxes
Summary: Neji struggles to continue living without the one thing that made him feel free. Lee has learned to live again and hopes to give Neji the strength he found within. Can Neji learn to see not with his eyes, but with his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like many other fanfic writers, owning Naruto is wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Neji sat near the bright window-not that he could tell the difference between night and day anymore-listening to the conversation from the outside hallway.<p>

His uncle stood outside with a new one, it seemed, though he could never hear a response in return.

Scowling he stood. He didn't need anybody to help him. He could do just fine by himself. He wasn't some impaired cripple who needed to be guided and pitied for every uncertain step he took.

Determined to prove his capabilities, he sauntered over to his closet, resolved to take his own shower.

Walking towards his closet, he wasn't accounting his desk chair to be unusually out of place ready to knock him over as he walked in its path.

His footing faltered as he crashed, almost flipping over the back rest.

The door opened just in time for two tan arms to circle around his waist, preventing the fall and keeping him grounded.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your help."

He pushed away the encircling arms and continued on his way, his ego hurt enough.

The new-coming help complied, letting the man do as he pleased, but still keeping a watchful eye so as the man didn't hurt himself.

Neji grabbed some clothes and searched the drawers for some boxers. Blind or not, he was familiar with his room to know every crook and cranny.

He walked over to his bathroom, stopping at the threshold.

"I know you're right behind me. don't you dare come in. I can take care of myself." He was tempted to lock the door as he closed it, but opted against it. He didn't want to admit it, but just in case something did happen to him, he didn't want to deal with another broken door and lecture.

He stayed still for a few minutes, making sure the sympathizer didn't make a clandestine appearance inside the bathroom.

Satisfied with the surprising obedience he turned the shower on, stripped and unwrapped the bandages from his eyes. He wasn't required to use them any longer, but he still couldn't find the courage to be without them.

He was blind. He knew it was real, but he felt that the reality of the situation would finally solidify once he exposed his eyes. At least now, even if it seemed childish, he could pretend he was playing a game of Marco-Polo-though he never actually played it.

Picturing every detail he had from memory, he took tentative steps toward the shower stall after making sure a towel hung on the rack.

He sighed slowly as the warm water worked his muscles loose, releasing the pent up tension from the past six months.

God. Has it really been half a year?

In a blink of an eye, his entire life changed. One day he was living the normal life of a twenty-three year old student and the next he's being transported against his own will throughout various rooms receiving examination after examination that only confirmed the same thing.

He was blind. From one day to the other, he was completely blind.

To have the one sensory he relied on the most was like a stab to his chest impaled multiple times. How could he continue with his piloting if he could not see a simple thing such as a chair or his own hand in front of him? How could he go without the one thing that let him soar like a free bird no longer caged?

He lost his wings. His freedom.

A small knock on the door turned him away from his thoughts. The tepid state of the water informed him that he had dwelled more than usual.

Turning off the water, he opened the shower stall door and reached out for the towel.

Contrary to his uncle's belief, he was more than capable of taking care of himself without the help of someone just trying to redeem themselves through charity work.

He dressed himself, sloppily he had to admit, but he did it himself.

Opening the door, he expected to be directed toward the dining area where he would eat breakfast with the rest of his father's side of the family. What he found though, was a lack of movement and no sign of his caretaker. There was no breathing pattern anywhere near the room that he could detect from his heightened hearing sensibility.

He sat on the edge of his bed contemplating whether to head down to breakfast himself or forgo breakfast altogether-an idea that was sounding pretty good at the moment. Every time he ate with them, he could feel the sympathetic stares piercing his skin. He became irritable every time they tried to help him do the most mundane tasks that he took for granted before. He couldn't help being pissed off at Hinata when she tried to ask if he needed anything. He couldn't help scowling and making her cry. If he was a better person, he would accept the aid in order to avoid hurting his cousin-whom had done nothing but make him feel at home after his father died-but the indignation would outweigh his remorse.

Still dwelling on those thoughts, he almost missed the light knock on the door. His senses were hit with an aroma as it permeated the room. There was shuffling from what he guessed was the man setting up the table.

A small tap to his shoulder had him standing up, hesitantly leading him to the chair set up in the corner of the room.

Though annoyed at the guidance, he was somewhat pleased the guy had not downright led him by the hand. He was not a child and most certainly proved that to the last person hired. The gingerly touch to the small of his back gave him enough control to make his own way through as well as providing him with a small guidance to the place he was to sit at.

Knowing where the utensils would be placed he lifted his right hand and picked up his fork to take the first bite. A similar clicking of silverware echoed after him. _So he was waiting for me to take the first bite, huh._ Maybe the guy wasn't an imbecile like the last.

* * *

><p>Lee was nervous. More than nervous he was downright scared shitless. The raven stared at the house in a dazed stupor.<p>

No. This couldn't be named a house. Houses were usually one or two story, three to five bedrooms at the most, two to three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and dining room with a nice front yard and a sizeable backyard. But this. This was a goddamn manor!

The yard beyond the gate was huge. A long stretch of driveway divided the immaculately mowed, green pasture. A garden fountain stood right in the middle where the concrete formed a circular driveway where water glistened with the morning glow of the sun.

Two sets of stairs led to the front door where four sets of ionic columns surrounded it in a convex formation, separated by high arches. It was a very open-spaced house. It was two stories high with an endless stretch of rooms from either side of the front door.

Small cottages lay at a distance from the house, some hidden in the shade of trees as they began to grow denser into a forest.

Snapping out of his awe-stricken daze, he turned to regard the guard who was patiently waiting with a small smirk on his face.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?"

Lee nodded rapidly.

"I take it you must be Lee."

He was answered with a happy smile and an extended hand which the guard shook firmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuu. If you could please give me your backpack for a second. This is just a routine check before going in."

Nodding, Lee shrugged his backpack from his shoulders and gave it to the man. After his backpack was checked, he was told to stand with his arms and legs spread out for a quick search. His fingerprints were taken and even posed for a picture which all went into a computer for future records.

By the end of it, Lee couldn't help but feel slightly exposed of his privacy. He knew rich people were big on security, but he didn't think there was such a need to go through all of that . With a smile the guard gave him the okay to go through the gates.

Walking to the front door, he hesitated before knocking. Just the polished knobs and the shine that perfectly reflected him was making him feel grimy. And he took a long shower for this too!

Deciding it was now or never, he knocked. Not a minute later, a maid in a meticulously ironed uniform showed him in, leading him to the living room where he was told to wait for the master of the house.

Five minutes of admiring the glass decorations, the painting and what looked like family pictures, he almost jumped when he heard someone behind him.

"Hello. Mr. Rock I presume? I am Hiashi Hyuga."

Lee nodded and extended his hand.

The man defined power and grace. His movements were smooth and confident; his handshake strong. The aura around him screamed authority and his eyes seemed to analyze with an intimidating gaze.

"I am aware of your own…disability. Kakashi praised you highly to convince me that you are capable of performing adequately. And since my nephew would apparently prefer someone not so verbose, well, there won't be a confliction between the two of you. Do you have any comments so far?"

Lee quickly too out his dry erase board and marker. 'Just one. Could you not mention my muteness to him?'

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose. Anything else?"

Lee shook his head.

"Very well. If you could please follow me I will explain to you the rest of the details."

Lee walked behind keeping close, but with enough distance.

"You will be staying in the employee barracks. You are expected to wake up at six to attend to your needs and chores before waking and assisting Neji. Breakfast for the family is at nine so be ready to guide him to the family area. You will spend the day with him until he goes to bed. Tomorrow morning there will be a uniform placed in your room. I expect you to wear that every day. Your pay will be every Friday and you will only work half a day on the weekend. If you wish to go outside of the gates during your own time, you are free to do so. Alright, is everything understood?"

The raven nodded his head, listening with utmost attention as he mapped out the corridors he was being led through. He was going to chart the land later on and get better acquainted with the house. He hopped he didn't get lost.

Satisfied, Hiashi continued. "A maid will take you to your designated room at the end of the day. Just go to the kitchen and she will lead you. Any complaints from Neji and you're out."

Lee silently gulped. Great. No pressure.

Hiashi opened the door to reveal a man in his mid twenties making the effort to walk as if his vision was still perfectly intact. The chair in the middle of his way did not seem to be accounted for as the man confidently walked, tripping over it.

Lee made a mad dash towards him, preventing the fall.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your help."

Lee winced. He was expecting that. No man with pride would ever willingly accept help, even if he was paralyzed. He knew this far too well from experience.

Letting go, he let him continue onwards on his own. There was no reason to treat him as a child. Blindness did not affect the body's memory of the familiar. If he could get around in his own room, he would freely let him. He was just there to provide with an extra set of eyes and a slight nudge to the right direction. He followed him as he was about to step into the bathroom not intending to go inside, just wanting to stay close in case something happened.

"I know you're right behind me. don't you dare come in. I can take care of myself."

Lee smiled. Well the guy had spunk. Moody spunk, but spunk.

With the door closed, he slid down on the wall next to it and began taking in his present situation. This was a big change. After months of constant, unsuccessful attempts of landing a job, he finally got a hold of not only an income, but a roof over his head.

He was so grateful to Kakashi. If he hadn't sent the word in for him, who knows where he would be sleeping tonight. He could start saving up for an apartment and hopefully pay back everyone who had helped him-provided that he stayed long enough to even receive his first paycheck.

He knew what he was in for. The poor guy had been assaulted and unfortunately, one of those many hits had unluckily caused enough damage to result in total blindness.

He knew what it was like to be treated as if he was a child barely learning how to walk, knew how it felt to be unable to move around with complete independence. He hated it. There was always someone with you each step you took, guiding you by the hand afraid you would hurt yourself if you took a wrong step, watching the self-contempt you wished for no one to witness when your body didn't obey your command. Those months were pure agony.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the clock by the bed. It had been twenty minutes since his charge had started his shower and only had ten minutes before breakfast began. He knocked gently on the door and made his way to his backpack.

Taking out his board, he wrote something quick and headed toward the dining area. As he walked, he couldn't help but hit himself in the head for dwelling over his thoughts instead of scouting the place. He really had no idea where he was at the moment.

A warm, delicious aroma began to grow stronger as he further trudged along the long corridor he first came through. Following the scent, he managed to find the kitchen and asked where the dining room was at.

Thanking the kind maid who escorted him, he bowed to the already sitting family. Hiashi looked up and read the board, giving him a disgruntled look.

"You want to get to know each other?"

Lee erased his previous message and wrote something else.

_It will just be for today. Tomorrow, he will sit here promptly at nine and at dinner too. _

The head of the house looked at Lee as if he was trying to gather the lost pieces of a puzzle. Uncertainty ran through his eyes before something softened.

There was a light of hope as he looked at Lee, a shining determination. Something he had not seen since the very last time he saw his brother. Before images of a blazing explosion, remnants of metal, debris, smoke filled his memories of him.

For a moment, Hiashi fell into the past, where, despite his own family's opposition, Hizashi decided to follow his own path, something Hiashi could not do.

Unconsciously, he found himself nodding. "If he wishes to continue eating in his room he is free to do so, but you will take care of bringing back the dishes and cleaning.

Lee's lips turned into a wide smile as he bowed his head. Writing one last thing, he flashed the sitting members a toothy grin, extended one hand out with a thumbs up and placed the board over his shoulder.

_I promise you, I will take good care of him! Yosh!_

Taking both his and Neji's breakfast, he made his way back upstairs, proud to have remembered the way.

Opening the bedroom door he found the brunet sitting on the bed. Stepping inside, he glanced around and spotted a small table near the window. He deposited the food and brought the most comfortable looking chair over for Neji to sit in, and taking the stool for himself directly opposite of his companion.

Neji moved his head toward the small noise following the movements of the other. Soon he found the others presence in his vicinity and stood up after feeling a tap.

Lee led Neji without much help and began to think of how exactly he was going to go about communicating. His only method was pretty much useless if the person couldn't read let alone see the hand language. Plus, there was also the slight intimidation the rich male seemed to impress upon the world. Somehow, he didn't think Neji was of a chatter nature.

Waiting until Neji took the first bite, he began his own breakfast, still pondering the ways he could commence a conversation. Fortunately, Neji was the first to break the silence.

"What's your name?"

Lee's thinking went into overdrive. There was only one way he could respond. He just hoped the brunet was a patient man.

Standing up he gingerly grabbed a pale hand-ignoring the immediate flinch-that was not being used, turned it palm face up and began tracing familiar patterns into the skin.

Neji's first instinct as his hand was caught was to jerk himself away, but the gentle, yet firm grip held him in place. He began to feel a tingling sensation on his palm, shuddering at the slight ticklish feeling he was experiencing.

Drawing the sensation aside, he paid attention to the pattern, recognizing the letters being traced.

He scowled as he jerked his hand away, successfully this time.

"I'm blind not deaf you ignorant fool!" He seethed.

Lee tumbled forward from the pull. Of course he knew that! But he was not going to go around exposing his own weakness to him.

Determined, he snatched the hand again, gripping it with a force not enough to bruise, but enough to keep it still.

_I. Know. That._

Each word was punctuated with a small break in order to distinguish them from the next.

Neji continued to pull at his hand, taking in each word still.

"Then why won't you answer," he growled.

Lee continued to hold his hand mulling over for an excuse. He disliked lying and this, well, it would only be a tiny, white fib. It wasn't like he hid his own disability. It was pretty obvious once someone commenced a conversation and they received no verbal response in return, but usually, all these people held no problems with their vision.

Neji though, he didn't have the means to know. Don't get him wrong, if he could he would give anything to have the young man see the beauty and youthfulness of life once again, but to Lee, the process of getting to know someone did not require the aid of the judging eyes. Voice was something that was heard louder with actions, not words. Unfortunately people did not see it this way.

Lee had been, for far too long, deemed incapable by just the simple inability to produce vocal sound. He was not retarded, as many of his high school companies crudely joked. He was not physically impaired, as many of his job interviewers thought him to be. Yet, there was still many who discriminated against those who were different.

Now, he had the chance to prove his worth by someone who could not judge at first glance. If being mute ruined his chances outside, he was willing to lie.

Deciding on a reason, he began to trace the words.

_I have taken a vow of silence. _

Neji sneered, "What are you, a monk?"

Lee thought about it. He was not overly religious, but he would not dare tarnish a monk's spiritual presence by a pretense.

_No. A mime. _

There was a short silence before Neji once again yanked his hand away, turning his attention back to his food.

Bullshit. This guy was just pulling his leg, thinking he could get a good laugh.

Lee could see the obvious skepticism crossing his charge's visage. He went back to his seat and resumed eating hoping the tense air would dissipate soon.

Of course forces on the earth would not grant him this small favor.

"So are you doing this because you're such a dead last at what you do or are you looking to do charity work?"

The raven reached out his hand across the table and began his response on the exposed forearm. _You do not want my pity. _

Registering the answer, Neji scowled. "Of course I don't."

_I do not feel it. There is nothing wrong with you. _

Neji was taken slightly aback, but still took a tad bit of offense. "There's nothing wrong with me? Then what do you call this?" He reached a hand over his bandages, grabbing a bit of skin as he dug his nails into the fabric.

_There are worse things. At least you are alive. _

"There's no point if I can't see," he turned away, ashamed of the cowardly

admission he felt.

Lee stared. A pain he hadn't felt in years stinging at his chest. It was as if he was looking at the person he had become in those months. It was a being he loathed to remember.

_You do not see with your eyes._

Neji gave a scornful scoff. "Oh no? Pray tell, with what do we see?"

_With you heart._

"What kind of cliché answer is that?"

_One that takes many a lifetime to figure out._

Silence overtook the air for a few moments. There was something about Lee that angered Neji, but yet, he couldn't help but feel as if Lee understood what he was going through.

Many "guiders" that his uncle had hired had all basically smothered him with the pity they seemed to radiate, pissing him off with all the sympathy. Lee, on the other hand had let him do everything on his own with no single hand to hand guidance. And since apparently he took his "mime" occupation seriously, no verbal communication annoyed him to death. Which was a good thing, really.

His only problem was the touch communication. There was something soothing about the light tracing of words and it was troubling him! He found himself wanting to talk more just to have the guy continue with those ministrations and it peeved him to admit it to himself.

"So is this how you communicate with people? Maybe this is all a pretense and you're some kind of pervert who gets off by touching others, pretending to be a mime."

Lee chuckled. His breathing becoming rapid as he silently shook his head, amused.

_Maybe._

The Hyuga found himself silently joining the other at his admission.

_What about you? You could easily be enjoying the thrill of being touched. '_That's it. I have been hanging around Kiba way too much,' he conceded to himself as a tinge of red spread over his cheeks.

Neji smirked hitting the man back with his reply. "Maybe."

The two males easily found themselves enjoying the presence of the other as they continued with their little banter.

After finishing their breakfast, Lee suggested getting a tour of the house, knowing that giving his charge the ability to lead would slowly result in obtaining a good degree of trust, but also as an excuse to make a map for future reference.

Neji still wasn't sure how he felt about the raven, but at the moment as he led Lee into the corridor, he found himself smiling slightly. It wasn't just the comments that tingled on his back every time Lee found something to praise, or the fact that he was walking through sets of stairs, hallways and gardens all on his own, it was the feeling of normalcy he had long lost forgotten.

Maybe Lee wasn't an idiot. Or if he was, he was one of the smartest idiots he had ever met.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. I'm killing myself with all these stories concocting in my head. I'm writing a new chapter for my other posted stories and out of nowhere a new idea props up. I have about two other new stories that I'm developing on my iTouch, so expect another add-on to my list of chapter stories. Before I was sucked in to Gaara/Lee, I really loved Neji/Lee, still do of course, but there aren't many good stories around. Foxxy Jones' trilogy was by far the best I've read. I'm not up to par as her or many other writers, but I enjoyed writing this.

I hope you guys like it enough to review telling if you liked it or even if you didn't. It's nice to know what you guys, as readers and critics think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: If Naruto was mine, I wouldn't be going to school.

* * *

><p>The red numbers marked 9:27 A.M.<p>

The room was at a standstill. Bar the subtle melodies of the morning birds and the occasional rustle of leaves, everything else was in a deafening silence and there in the middle of it all laid a self-awoken Neji Hyuuga.

He could not feel the sun's early morning warmth ticking his skin as he was forcibly accustomed to after months. He could not hear the padded footsteps of a certain individual as he went about his daily duties. And lastly, but most importantly, he could not smell the usual aroma of a warm breakfast that would be typically wafting to his nostrils.

This picture was painted totally wrong.

Neji lifted himself from the soft bed and stood still. The place was as silent as it could ever get. He knew it was late. He could feel by the way he felt. A small dose of lethargy lingered on after sleeping for so long. This left the one and only question to voice itself in his head.

Where the hell was Lee?

* * *

><p>He was late. He was so late and so dead. How could time have slipped from his fingers like that? He knew he should have a woken even earlier. He had a feeling this was going to happen and his running was not going to aid him in any way, not if he wanted to drop what he had in his hands.<p>

Neji was going to strangle him for one: not being there when he woke up, though to his defense, Neji didn't exactly need him to carry on his morning routine. And two: for buying him exactly what Neji told him not to buy. A cake. A three milks, vanilla flavored cake. His favorite.

Long and behold, this was a special day. Twenty four years ago, the world was granted with the presence of one Neji Hyuuga. Not only that, it marked exactly nine months since Lee began working especially for him. To Lee's eyes, this was something to celebrate. Never had the young man encountered a guide, but, as Lee liked to believe, a friend, that had lasted this long. They were all fired even before the first month was up. In Lee's eyes, this was an event worth celebrating for. As well as the birthday of course, but for some reason that he would tell Lee, Neji objected in rejoicing to it.

Up until that point, Lee was still not sure why. Despite the progress in friendship, the older man still kept a lot to himself. Lee wanted to believe that at some point, Neji would open up to him. He knew that keeping things bottled inside would only be hurtful in the future. It built for a walking time bomb ready to detonate at any given moment and the destruction it would cause would not be pretty. Oh, how he knew it would not be pretty.

But he would be there for him. He would be there because despite Neji's moodiness, despite his idiosyncrasies and pessimism and dark humor a person was always there for the one they loved. Throughout all the good and throughout all the bad.

He didn't know when it happened. He couldn't pinpoint an exact date, but despite all the bad parts he's seen in Neji it was a combination of both the bad and the good that he'd gotten to appreciate.

The way he smirked when he upped one on Lee. The way he patiently waited—even though he said otherwise—on Lee while he finished eating in order to take a walk. The way his pride would not let him seem weak and would forcibly push Lee away if he got involved in something he was sure he could do.

He couldn't tell him though. Through all their conversations, he knew what Neji wanted and it was something he couldn't provide. Neji wanted a family. He wanted a wife. He _wanted_ kids. He wanted everything a sane man would want for the future and Lee didn't fit anywhere. He knew friendship was the only privilege he was ever going to get and he was going to squeeze as much as he could get from that.

So he kept running. And running he did. Lee was thrilled, as well as nervous to get to the mansion. He couldn't wait to see Neji's hope being brought back.

He sure as hell hoped the cake lived through his hurry though.

Despite the red flags that had been going on in his head for the past hour or so, he wanted to give Neji the celebration his day of birth deserved. He wanted to cheer the day that brought them together. They didn't see eye to eye most of the time, but what friends did? Besides, he wanted to give Neji the biggest surprise he could.

A few days prior, Hiashi had pulled him aside and told him the best news he could hear. Neji had gone blind. There was no mistake in that, but up until a few days ago, the doctors found that they could surgically restore his sight back. The procedure wasn't easy. Hell, it was risky, but they were confident for the results.

He was so excited himself that he would have begged Mr. Hyuuga for the opportunity to tell Neji, but with a bemused smile, Neji's uncle agreed. He did not need a microscope to the see the bond that had formed between the two boys. He had been right when he made the observation about Lee his first day on the job. He had the power to change his nephew's disposition, and as fate would have it, his own as well.

* * *

><p>Neji was getting pissed, livid to be more precise. After coldly dismissing the maid who wished him happy birthday after bringing his breakfast, he remembered why this was not a good day.<p>

He hated his birthday. Loathed it with a passion, in fact. Now he understood why Lee was not beside him at the moment. He knew Lee. He understood how he worked. He knew how cheesy he was about stuff like this, but he told him specifically—and many times at that—how he did not want to hear one _single_ word about his birthday. He told Lee. He remembered drilling it into that empty headed skull of his.

The scrambled eggs sitting on the plate in front of him were lucky to be inanimate. His fork was having no mercy as it stabbed with brute force, clanging loudly on the china plate. He should have known the bastard was not going to listen. He could only hope now that he was wrong; a tiny shred of hope that was.

The gloom above could almost be seen palpitating with rage and for Lee's own good he hoped he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Lee was thrilled. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for security to do the routine check. They knew him, but as he knew, it was protocol. As soon as he was given the green light, he saluted the men and sprinted off, cautious of the cake. It was probably already a milkshake with all the shaking, but oh well.<p>

He still couldn't get rid of that ill nagging thought that something was waiting to go wrong, but leave his optimism to kick those feelings in the ass. He smiled at every person he encountered, anxious to reach his destination.

Those bells in his head rang louder as soon as he reached the door. Every instinct in his body told him to turn back. _This is a bad idea_ they said. _Don't do it. Run now while there's still time._

He ignored them of course. What could go wrong? Balancing the cake on one hand, he opened the door. The immediate depression that had settled in the room way before his arrival invaded his senses.

_It's too late now._

He walked forward.

_We told you._

Those little voices in his head abandoned him, almost as if aware that he was a dead man.

* * *

><p>Neji's back was facing him. He was sitting down in front of the window and didn't even turn as Lee inched his way closer. He could feel the younger man hesitating, as he if he knew that he'd done something wrong.<p>

The silence continued on for far longer than intended. Surprisingly, Lee didn't make a single sound. Movement-wise, of course. Only the steady breathing of the two mingled with each other.

Finally, after what Neji thought to be enough time he rose to his feet, placed his thumb and pointer finger at the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

"Please tell me I don't smell what I think I'm smelling." A moment of bravery surged in Lee's chest as he walked toward the Hyuuga, his writing tool extended.

_Okay. I won't tell you. _He remarked cheekily.

_Happy birthday and—_Neji's back stiffened and he turned with and immense speed.

Over the past few months, he had gained the confidence to go about without hiding his eyes. Now, as Lee stared into them, he wished, just this once that they were. The intensity they exuded was intimidating. They made him feel so small, unimportant and insignificant. Like he was nothing but scum on the earth. Unconsciously, Lee stepped back, but with every inch backwards, Neji stepped forward gaining back the distance.

"What did I tell you, Lee? Huh? WHAT did I tell you?" He hissed through his teeth. The iciness in his voice was deadly.

Lee wanted to respond. He really did, but every time he tried to reach out to Neji in order to explain his wrist was flicked away. The younger man was being pushed back and it wasn't until his back hit a wall that he knew he was cornered.

Neji's line of vision didn't waver. He knew how tall Lee was. They were practically the same height so he knew where to direct his eyes. And how those eyes exuded pain and wrath. Lee couldn't hold the flinch when he looked at them.

"I told you I didn't want to be reminded of my birthday. I told you, didn't I? I know because I made sure you repeated those words back to me. I was serious, Lee." The muscles around his face hardened with every word.

It was in times like these that Lee wished he could speak, to sooth whatever he did wrong, to explain. He couldn't though and it was irritating him. He whimpered a little and opened his mouth trying to produce something: a word, a noise, anything.

Neji held Lee's hands firmly. He was not in the mood to hear him out. If he dared to disobey him, he should suffer the consequences.

"Why don't you listen?"

Again, Lee struggled with his vocal cords as well as with his arms. He was panicking now; his eyes were growing wide with fear. He didn't like being cornered. It made him feel vulnerable. It made his feel scared. Only air seemed to pass through his lips. Senseless air.

Neji could feel the fight Lee was giving and it only made him grasp the appendages with more strength, ignoring the whimpering of pain.

"Why are you so incompetent, Lee? " A small voice screamed at him that it was not what he wanted to say, but at the moment he didn't care. He told Lee. He told him!

"Why can't you just follow a simple order? Huh? Is it that hard? Are you that stupid?" _Shut up. You don't mean that!_

"You lost so many jobs because you can't speak. You really want to lose this one? The only one you've managed to keep this long?"

Lee's stopped dead in his tracks of struggle. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Neji chucked, not a hint of mirth in it. "What, you think I wouldn't find out? A disabled helping another disabled? You thought I wouldn't check your background? What kind of person do you think I am?" His features contorted into something that would have made any man cower down.

_No! No! This can't be happening. _Lee was frozen. Neji _knew_? And he didn't say anything?

Of course, Neji did not know why, but Lee had no way knowing this.

His breath was coming in faster. He wanted to run. Run far away from Neji, from the house. He never wanted to run so fast in his life.

He tried his vocal chords again, but they hurt every time he tried to utter a word. So instead, he renewed his physical struggle, but Neji had an advantage. The trembling of his body was working against his strength.

Neji's mind was telling him to stop. He could feel Lee's body shaking. _Am I causing it, this fear? Is he scared of me? _

His grip on Lee's arms loosed when he felt a warm trickling on his own hand. He brought it up to his lips and licked it, tasting the saltiness of tears.

"Are you crying, Lee?"

The trapped man went rigid. He hadn't realized how blurry his sight had gotten. He was indeed crying. That hadn't occurred in a long time. A time he didn't wish to remember.

He shook his head no, knowing how futile that was, but not knowing any better.

Neji couldn't stop himself. He wanted to, but the smirk found its place on his face, patronizing Lee. He was no longer manhandling the scared man, but his stance was ready to punch anything.

"You're so weak. No wonder people call you a loser. I mean, do you ever do anything right?" He could hear the suppressed sniffling. He knew he was hurting Lee, but it was as if another being had possessed him and he could only visualize how Lee must look and feel.

This is why he hated this day. He could see nothing but red and it brought on an uncontrollable rage that did not see past the emotions he felt.

Lee remained quite for a few minutes. Those last words rendered him immobile. They were the last words he thought he would hear his best friend—his unrequited love—say.

He had to leave. Something told him things were never going to be the same again. There was just no point in him staying if Neji—the one person he trusted to see his capabilities, to really see—saw him as nothing more than an inept disabled.

With a last will of courage, he approached Neji, who had once again turned his back to him. Neji flinched away when he felt Lee's touch on his back, but the younger man's strength on his shoulder held him in place.

"Lee, go away. I don't have the—"

_You will be able to see again._

Neji turned his head towards Lee in distressed shock. "What are you—"

_You will have to undergo surgery. The doctors guarantee success. _

There. That was it. He told him. Lee ignored Neji's calls as he walked toward the door. He was hurt. His heart ached. It felt like it had been stabbed and shredded into a million tiny pieces and he didn't know if he was going to be able to put them back together.

Even though he knew he should have been truthful to Neji about his condition, the fact that Neji knew and kept it to himself was clouding his mind with unwanted thoughts. So everything had been a lie. He thought Neji was only joking when he said he only kept him around because he couldn't use his voice to annoy him. He really thought that was said in a teasing matter.

Well it wasn't apparently. That was the only reason Neji kept him around and it was wholeheartedly breaking him apart.

He reached his room stripped down from his uniform and put on what he wore the first day he came in. He gathered the little possessions he owned and stuffed them in his backpack all the while glancing at the uniform sitting on the bed.

Lee plopped down on the mattress, indulging in its softness for the last time. Looking around the small room, he smiled sadly. He'd become so accustomed to this, but he needed to leave.

His footsteps echoed in the hallway. There was just one thing he needed to do before he left. Stealthily, he made his way into Hiashi's office and opened the door, carefully looking out for any movement. He knew the man was not home, but one could never be too careful.

Lee slipped inside and walked to the immaculately shiny desk. With a long sigh, he placed the small note in the center and left.

* * *

><p>The news that Lee had given the blind man had completely caught him in a stupor.<p>

_I'll be able to see again? Is this…is this real? _

Neji needed confirmation. He called after Lee time and time again, but he knew he was in his sole presence. That was okay. He had been a complete asshole to the guy. It was perfectly understandable that he needed some time to catch a breath.

The young heir sat at the foot of his bed. The anger he had felt a few moments prior was practically nonexistent as he entertained the new information he had received. He would be able to see again. To see! Being blind was something he was slowly starting to come to terms with, but now there was hope! Lee had given him hope.

For the rest of the day, Neji could not be taken off his high horse. Every time he heard the door open he would tell the person that he was going to get his sight back. Every time the person responded, he half expected Lee's voice to gleefully confirm it, but throughout the rest of the day there was no sign of the man anywhere. Not even the maids knew of his whereabouts when he inquired.

He didn't look too much into it though. Lee just needed time to forgive Neji. Speaking of forgiveness he needed to apologize. He felt awful about the things he said. He did not mean a single word. He had been angry, he had been hurt that Lee had disobeyed him, but there was no way that any of those words held any truth to them.

So he waited. Patiently. Night was quickly approaching and Lee was still nowhere in sight.

It wasn't until a few minutes before midnight that he received the news that would completely turn his day sour.

"Neji, we need to talk."

The young man looked up to the sound of the voice and smirked. "Hello to you to, Uncle."

Hiashi smiled. Over the past couple of months his relationship with his nephew had turned for the better.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood. I'm betting you had some good news thrown your way?"

A small grin splayed on Neji's handsome features. "When is the surgery scheduled for?"

The older man chuckled. "Eager, aren't we? Whenever you're ready. The earliest is in two days."

"Friday it is then."

"Of course, but son, I need to ask. What happened between you and Lee?" Hiashi sat next to Neji watching his expression closely.

Neji's face scrunched up in confusion. _How does uncle know?_

"What do you mean?"

'What I mean is," the sound of paper being unfolded registered in Neji's mind.

"_I do not think my services are needed any more, Mr. Hyuuga. Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I must take my leave. I was never suitable for this job in the first place. Thank you again and I hope you don't mind my abrupt leaving. There is no need to pay me for this week. Everything you have provided me with has already been enough."_

"What is this about, Neji? Why does the best man, who not only has become your friend, but a valuable employee to this house, think he was never suitable for this job?"

There were no words that could express how Neji felt. He could not believe that their small fight had amounted to this.

It was rare to see Neji look so broken, but the last time Hiashi saw his nephew like this, he had been told that his father was dead.

On the day of his birthday. Which was why this day was such a taboo in the family. Especially for Neji.

Now, those same emotions were manifesting themselves on the younger man's face. The same devastation and hurt was slowly settling on every inch of his features.

"Find him. Do whatever you need to do to bring him back." His voice had gone monotonous and his countenance had gone void of expression just as quickly as they had come.

How dare Lee leave him? HOW DARE HE?

_You did it. It was your fault. You know you hurt him with your words. _

_Why wouldn't he leave? _

"No! NO! Shut up!" Neji gripped his hair, knowing that those voices held some truth in them.

_This is why you don't have friends. You push them, drive them away._

Hiashi didn't know what to do. This was the first time he was seeing Neji act in such an uncharacteristically manner. Without seeing any other alternative, he brought a hand up to Neji's shoulder and squeezed. The young man looked up in surprise, forgetting that he was not alone.

"We'll find him Neji. I promise."

Neji nodded. He didn't know when Lee had become so important to him and honestly he didn't care about the date. What he cared about was the fact that Lee had managed to break some of his walls and look inside himself. Really look inside the person that was Neji Hyuuga.

Lee didn't see him as a wealthy heir. He knew Lee would never take advantage of him because of money. He knew the person that was behind the luxuries and Neji couldn't let go of him for that.

This was a genuine friendship that he never knew he could obtain and now that he had a taste of it, he was not going to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I neglected this story for so long! D; I'm so sorry! But here it is. I enjoyed writing it. I don't know when the next update will come, but it will my darlings. Ja ne!


End file.
